fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario
Mario & Luigi: Star Siblings is a game in the Mario & Luigi series for the Nintendo Switch. Story Field Actions Set 1 *'(A) Jump': Jump up to Hit Blocks and Jump onto platforms and enemies. *'(B) Jump': Jump up to Hit Blocks and Jump onto platforms and enemies. Set 2 *'(A) Hammer': Jump up to Hit Blocks and Jump onto platforms and enemies. *'(B on Hard Ground) Mini Mario': Flatten Mario to allow him to fit through small gaps. *'(B on Soft Ground) Mole Mario': Put Mario underground to allow him to dig under and through some things. Set 3 *'(A) Spin Jump': Luigi jumps onto Mario's shoulders, and the two spin while jumping. Good for crossing gaps. *'(B) High Jump': Mario jumps on Luigi, and the two spring upwards. Good for reaching Hard-to-reach places. Set 4 *'(A) Firebrand': Shoot a Fireball ahead. *'(B) Thunderhand': Jump up to Hit Blocks and Jump onto platforms and enemies. Set 5 *'(A) Bros. Ball': Curl up into a ball and roll around quickly. *'(B) Bros. Reach': Mario picks up Luigi, and the two reach forward. Good for grabbing hard-to-reach objects. Bros. Attacks Mario *'Green Shell (3 BP)': Press A to have Mario kick the Shell, and press B to have Luigi kick the shell. Do it enough, and Luigi will set up Mario for a super-powerful kick! * Ice Flower (5 BP): When it's one Bro's turn, repeatedly press their button to have them throw Ice Balls. Throw enough Ice Balls before the attack ends, and you'll be able to use Hailstorm! *'Power Wash (7 BP)': Mario equips the FLUDD pack and uses the Hover Nozzle to fly above enemies. Use the control stick to move Mario around and use the Water Jets to push enemies into the Splash Zone. While doing this, he will launch Water into a bubble near Luigi. After the Bubble shines Three Times, Press A to shoot a small burst that launches the bubble into the air. Then, Press B to have Luigi use Thunderhand to burst the bubble and cover all enemies in the Splash Zone with Electrified Water. * Bomb Derby (9 BP): Tilt the Control Stick to have Luigi throw a bomb at Mario. Press A to have Mario Hammer them at enemies! The last bomb is a big one that does more damage. *'Jet-Board Bash (11 BP)': Hold B to speed up your Skateboard, then press A when you hit an enemy to send them flying with a Hammer Smash! * *'Falling Star (17 BP)': Ride a star into the sky, and have Starlow turn into a Targeting Reticle that can be moved with the Control Stick. The star will move around and swap between the Mario Bros' Colors while it and the Bros fall from the sky. When it's Red, press A to have Mario throw Fire at the targeting reticle. When it's Green, press B to have Luigi throw Lightning at the targeting reticle. At the end of the attack, it absorbs the Fire and Lightning and turns into a comet, crashing into enemies for huge damage. Luigi *'Bounce Bros. (3 BP)': Luigi leaps onto Mario, who throws him into the air. When Luigi is right above him, Mario leaps into the air to grab him. The two then do a flip and Luigi slams into the enemy with his hands. * Trampoline Trounce' (4 BP)': Luigi grabs a Trampoline, and Mario jumps off of it to land on an enemy. Use the Control Stick to move Luigi back and forth to catch Mario, and press A when Mario lands on an enemy to continue the attack. * Boulder Bash (6 BP): Mario powers up with a Rock Mushroom and transforms into a boulder, which Luigi hops on to. He will then begin rolling the Boulder towards the enemies. Use the Control Stick to ensure Luigi keeps his balance and doesn't fall off. The longer Luigi stays on, the faster it moves, and the faster it moves, the more damage it does. At the end of the attack, Mario smashes into the target. * Firework Flurry (8 BP): Luigi takes out 6 Small Cannons with Red or Green Fireworks sticking out of them. The Fireworks then go all the way into the Cannons, which Mario lights the fuse of with Firebrand. The player must remember what order the Fireworks were in, and press A for Red Ones and B for Green Ones from Left to Right. When the fuse runs out, each Firework that the player got right blasts out and must be directed into enemies, similarly to Paper Jam's Rocket Blast. * Slingsniper (12 BP): Pull back by holding A and tilting the Control Stick. Aim with Motion Controls, then release B to fire Luigi at the enemies! *'Papercraft Pound (14 BP)': Mario and Luigi jump on top of a Papercraft Mario, and Toads run in to pick it up. You then control the Papercraft with the Control Stick, and must pick up as many Toads as possible. Press A to have the Toads throw it at the enemy, then press B to Ground Pound the Papercraft into the enemy and create a shockwave. *